Private Party
by waywardbard
Summary: Another Quidditch Victory, and Ron can't wait for the after-party. Hermione, however, has a different plan in mind. Co-written 13-Apr-2005, pre-DH. One shot, RW/HG.


Hermione stood waiting some distance from the double door entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. Gryffindor had just ruthlessly blown past Ravenclaw in what had to be their most exciting (yet dirty) match this year, and she was anxious to seize Ron and drag him off to get cleaned up. The players had looked filthy by the end; the ground had been wet from the rains before, and many people had been spattered with mud.

The team was having a good chant as they headed back towards the castle. They'd kept the score tied through the entire game, and it had been the excellent catch on Harry's part that had ended the game. Ravenclaw's new Seeker, Ron had to admit, was surprisingly talented. He wondered vaguely why they hadn't employed the spunky fifth year instead of Chang last year, but he had a feeling it was no doubt because of Davies' close relationship with her seeing as he gave her captainship when he left.

Harry said something about getting them some butterbeers for the victory party upstairs and broke off from the group, and Ginny was too busy chatting it up with the other Chasers. They all agreed to meet back upstairs.

Ron tugged off his right-hand glove with his teeth, shaking his fingers through his hair as he took the steps back up to the castle. He could feel the mud in it, but there was a party to go to! He could wait.

Hermione peered around the corner as she heard Ron's familiar footsteps, biting her tongue to keep from laughing once he came into view. Once he'd reached the top, she rushed forward and seized his hand, beginning to drag him off down the hall. "You look absolutely filthy," she scolded, attempting to sound as annoyed as possible. "Honestly, did you have to let yourself get splashed?"

"OOF-!"

Honestly, it was times like this that he hated having taught her anything about stealth. Now that she had some strength in her arms she could almost pull his _arm_out of the socket when she did these sneak-grab-attacks. Ron stumbled at first before finding her pace, though he let her drag him half out of play.

"Best part!" He laughed, grinning. "What was I supposed to do, it was raining for Merlin's sake!"

"It is _not_the best part," she protested. "The entire lot of you look like you've been rolling about in it! I don't care if you think it's funny; we're going to get you cleaned up right now!" In all seriousness, Hermione felt rather pleased with herself for a successful ambush and capture of her prey. Now, if only he would stay like this until they reached the prefects' bathroom. She kept herself facing away from him, so he wouldn't catch the mischievous look in her eye. It had been ages since she'd been able to find a moment alone with him, and she was feeling rather impatient.

"How would you know, Bossy-Knickers?" He laughed in answer. It was a little harder to play at the dragging as they headed up the staircases, but somehow he managed. "I bet you've never even _played_in the mud!"

"Oh, and you have?" She glanced backward at him then, giving him a disapproving look. "Mud has all sorts of foul things in it, you know. Anyway, I don't see how experience has anything to do with it." They'd reached the floor now, and she began tugging him down the hall, more determined than ever to keep him from his party. Besides, there would be several more, and she likely wouldn't have time alone with him for another week.

"It would explain why it's the best part," He replied to the back of her head, watching her hair swish rapidly as they walked. But wait a minute, this wasn't the seventh floor. "Oy, there's going to be a victory party in Gryffindor, where are you taking me?"

"I don't care if it is," she returned crossly. "As I've told you, you're filthy, and ought'n't be allowed to walk the halls like that." Finally, they'd reached the front of the prefects' bathroom, and she cast a quick glance around them for any onlookers. Thankfully, there were none. She placed her hand on the doorknob and muttered the password, tightening her grip on Ron's hand.

The _prefects'_ bathroom? But that meant-

Ron felt a fast blush work over his face in an instant, but she'd already dragged him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Was she... were they going to...

She let go of his hand at last, then, and turned to face him, her eyes glittering with an odd sort of light. "Besides," she breathed, "I expect you'll like this celebration far better." With that, she rose in tiptoe, encircling her arms about his neck and pressing her lips to his in an almost aggressive sort of manner. There wasn't any way he was going to escape now.

Not that escape was even on his mind when she'd kissed him in such a way. Ron's eyes fell closed in an instant, turning his head a bit to catch her kiss at a better angle. The corners of his mouth upturned in a smile at getting her dirty inavertedly with his own clothes before his arms encircled her waist, pulling her frame into his.

Hermione felt something rather grainy brush against her arm, and she supposed it was dirt- but it didn't matter, really, did it? In the end, she didn't mind getting dirty, especially if she had the privilege of doing _this_. Her body melted easily into his, having been in this position before, and she moved a hand up to entangle her fingers in the red hair she admired so much.

Ron took a step forward, and then another until he had her pinned up against the wall near the door. He let out a small noise of pleasure when he felt her fingers push into his hair - right deep into the scalp the way she knew he loved it - and tried his best to both push back into her fingers and not break the kiss. He nipped her lower lip lightly, running the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips before pushing past them and tangling with hers.

Hermione gasped a bit at the contact, and tightened her grip in his hair. If there was one thing in the world Hermione Granger would actually _let_ Ron Weasley win over her for, it was this. Her mind spun about, leaving no room for anything logical at all. In fact, it was going crazy at the sensation of being pressed up against him like this, and she gladly battled her tongue with his.

After several dizzyingly long moments of it he finally broke the kiss, mostly for lack of oxygen and his inability to keep quiet any longer. "How's this... cleaning me up..." He panted, kissing her mouth briefly before bending to trail his lips along her neck, "Dragging me.. to the prefect's bathroom, eh?" He nipped lightly at the patch just below her ear where her jaw and neck met.

_Oh. Oh. _A small, content sound escaped her throat, and she arched her neck back a bit to give him better access. "I-" she gasped as he nipped at her skin "-I thought you wouldn't mind a- a bit of...an introduction," she whispered, instinctively grinding her hips ever so slightly against his.

He gave a low moan against her neck, bunching the back of her robe with his hands and pushing a little more solidly against her. _If this is just an introduction, I can't wait for what's in store,_he thought, kissing lower down her neck. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's dirty," He growled playfully.

Hermione sucked in her breath, grinding against him harder, more purposefully. "I don't care," she breathed. "I- I _like_ this sort of dirty." Breathing more erratically, she tugged at his robes, suddenly feeling as though he was wearing far too much fabric.

Ron found her lips again and kissed her fiercely, his own hands moving to push her robe off. The jumper beneath it (and undoubtedly the long-sleeved shirt beneath _that_, as Hermione was in a passionate relationship with layers) would prove more difficult if he wanted to keep kissing her, so he moved to her skirt next.

Impatiently, Hermione edged his robes off his shoulders and let them slide to the floor, her fingers trembling a bit in her increasing need to feel more of him. She then glanced up at him, her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed about the jumper. For goodness sake, _that_ would be annoying to drag off when the time came.

Once the skirt was unbuttoned and unzipped it fell effortlessly, and all that was left beneath that were the thick leggings. Ron broke the kiss, meeting her eyes just in time to see the frustration in her expression. He gave a soft laugh, kissing her head in a moment of tenderness. "I'll get mine if you get yours, sound fair?" He said in a thick voice, smirking slightly. He didn't wait for her answer but took a half-step back, pulling the jumper off with both arms. He pulled off the white undershirt as well, his skin remarkably pale and clean in comparison to his upper arms, neck and face.

"Fair enough." The response was rather lower than usual. Hermione's cheeks went redder than they already were, and she ducked her head. Hastily, and impatiently, she peeled off her own jumper, then the shirt beneath it. Once both had fallen to the floor, she stood in a rather simple, but pretty white, lacy bra. Reaching up, she undid the knot in her hair and let the thick, curly brown mass fall to her shoulders.

They'd gotten this far only once before, and the entirety of that incident hadn't ended very well. They'd both been hasty, and even though she had read up on it (something he still teased her for, researching _that_), it hadn't ended in the best way.

It'd been dark before, too. He hadn't gotten the chance to really look at her like this. God, she was beautiful. Ron didn't care if his skin was probably icy from the rain, his arms circled around her waist again and pulled her against him. He bent to kiss her neck again, taking pleasure in the smooth, warm skin against his. "I love it when you get a good idea," He breathed into her ear.

"Don't you?" Hermione shivered a little and clung to him, relishing in the contrasting sensation of the cold arms around her waist and the warmth of the rest of his body. One of the things she loved most about him, she thought as she lightly ran her fingernails up his back, was how he could so easily make her feel wanted and beautiful, even though she saw herself as neither of those things.

She inhaled a bit, breathing in his scent, which was a mixture of clean and simple soap, along with the carefree smell of early spring winds.

He sucked a harsh breath when her nails dragged along his spine, feeling goosebumps rise all over his body in wake. He pressed his hips into hers again, kissing the underside of his jaw and slipping his thumbs into the elastic waistband of her leggings. "You'll come with me, won't you?" Ron said into her neck, knowing fully well that the words carried a double-meaning other than just a bath.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the delicious heat rush into her body all over again. "Y-Yes," she gasped, grinding into him deliberately. "Got to get clean, haven't we?" There was a slight, barely detectable note of coyness in her tone.

He pulled back enough to give the leggings one good tug, bending with them to push them down her legs. Left kneeling in front of her, he peppered kisses against her stomach, moving to unsnap his elbow pads from his arms. He rubbed his cheek against her, looking down at the lovely smudge of dirt that resulted from it.

Hermione's stomach muscles pulled in out of their own accord at the contact, and she suddenly felt rather vulnerable to him. He was so close to _there_, after all. Her hands went down to work through his hair thoroughly, exploring the shining red.

Ron closed his eyes impulsively, his lips moving along the line of her knickers and over to her hip as he dropped his hands to his belt and trousers. It was so distracting, her hands in his hair like that (_God both hands yeah just like that right there God_), but somehow he'd managed to loosen the belt enough that he could work the button and fly of his trousers free. Quite reluctantly he moved back to sitting, hastily unsnapping his knee pads and shin guards and working the laces of his cleats. "You are a terrible distraction, do you know that?"

Hermione's arms slid up to hug themselves against her body, her eyes rather amused. "You certainly don't _seem_ to find it so terrible." Her gaze travelled down to his hands, so quick and efficient, and a very sinful part of her couldn't help wondering how they'd feel on her.

"That's only because my eyes are currently focused on your navel," He answered, pushing off the first cleat and then the second. "You have very lovely underthings, I'd like to add."

Hermione flushed a bit. "I think they're too flashy for me. I've never really worn lace on my outer-things, after all." She tried not to stare too much at his hands, but she couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind. She wondered if he'd be gentle, or rough- or perhaps somewhere in-between. A tiny, secretive smile formed on her lips at her own ridiculousness.

Finally, the other cleat was free. The socks were gone within seconds, and once that was all gone he easily pushed his trousers off his legs and moved to stand again. He caught sight of her expression just before he stood up however, and arched one eyebrow in amusement. "I'd ask if they're itchy, but I have a feeling it'd ruin the mood. What are you smirking about?"

Hermione glanced up into his eyes and blushed. _I expect I'm going to find out soon, anyway._"Nothing, really," she assured him innocently. "Nothing at all. Just thinking."

Ron slid his one arm around her and tugged her close against him again, his other hand sliding up her side. With only a moment's hesitation, his eyes still focused on hers, he slid his hand up to cup her right breast. His thumb ran across the small peak through the cloth, pressing his forehead against hers. "Still need to take that bath," he murmured, close enough that his lips bumped against hers when he spoke.

"With bubbles, d'you think?" Hermione felt a wave of pleasure at the contact, and she shivered against it as her nipple hardened. This was fairly new and exciting to her, and she responded by pulling him into another kiss, caught up in the headrush of it all.

He didn't get a chance to answer her. Not that he minded terribly. Snogging was a lot more fun than talking, and hearing the tiny little moan she gave when he massaged her breast made his hips press into hers.

The hand at her back continued inching upward until he found the clasp of her bra, his fingers working at it. It didn't budge. He tried from another angle. Still nothing. Ron's brows knit together and he reluctantly moved his other hand around her back to aid himself. Still nothing. With a frustrated noise he pulled back. "Take it _of_," he whined slightly, thrusting his hips a little harder against hers.

Hermione reached behind her back with her hand, giggling a bit at his frustration, then gasping as he thrust against her again. With an experienced snap, she managed to unclasp the offending bra, and began easing the straps down her arms.

"What is the purpose of this, again? You don't see me wearing one. You look," He looked, his eyes widening slowly and swallowing. "...much better without it. God.. can I...?"

"Yes, well, you don't have breasts, do you?" she sniggered a bit, but stopped as she noted his look. Another shock of heat rushed to her cheeks, and she swallowed, letting the bra fall to the floor at last. "Yes," she barely whispered. _Oh, please do._

Ron brought his hand up to its previous place, though the skin underneath his hand felt _so much better_ than the lacy bra had. She felt like _satin_ and it took every ounce of his will not to dip his head and follow the trail his thumb was mapping over her areole with his mouth. He _definitely_ didn't remember this from the time they'd shared in his bed. "Bath," he said in a low, deep voice that didn't quite sound like it even belonged to him, "Now or never. It'll.. take a minute for the water to fill."

Hermione was looking at him in a rather dazed sort of manner, wishing he would do more - _Oh, for heaven's sake, you'll get it,_she told herself impatiently. Stepping forward, she kissed him briefly before turning to go toward the pumps, looking down at them. Her hand descended down to turn on the water, and she glanced over her shoulder. "Bubbles?" She giggled a bit, feeling rather silly. Bubbles, indeed.

Ron followed her with his eyes when she moved. Watched the way she bent and the delicate curve of her back hungrily. Unable to simply _watch_ any more he moved behind her, spooning against her and bending around her body. "Whatever you want," He breathed into her ear, brushing her hair back and kissing her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back, inhaling sharply at the sensation he was now giving her. "I-I think they're a good idea," she breathed, then moaned a bit at the feeling of his lips on her tender skin again.

Ron slid his hand around her waist and up, cupping her breast and pressing into her just enough so she could feel his erection. "Then yes," he answered in a low murmur, his other arm moving over her shoulder to turn on that tap.

_Oh,_Hermione thought dazedly upon feeling him press against her. She was going to be utterly ravished. In the prefects' bath, the thought of which was oddly stimulating. She turned her head to rest it briefly against his chest.

He smirked just lightly against her neck, craning his neck to kiss her when she turned enough. This felt surprisingly good, and he wondered for the briefest of moments of maybe they could try this. He knew a little bit about it, but then another thought came to his attention.

"Will it still hurt you?" He asked as he moved next to her, his voice coloured with concern.

Hermione's eyes opened then, and she looked over at him, snapping out of her reverie long enough to appreciate his concern for her. A soft smile curled onto her lips. "It's going to hurt a bit at first, but not nearly as much as last time." She reached out and touched his arm lightly. "We'll see how it ends, won't we?"

Ron slid his arm around her and pulled her close, watching the water quickly rise in the pool-like tub. "I want.. I want to..." his face flushed darkly. "Make you.. makeyoucomefirst.. you know, so you'll... in case I..."

She turned her head to kiss his shoulder lightly in response, before resting it there. "It's going to be all right," she assured him softly. "I promise, Ron."

"But last time.." He ducked his head, turning on the taps and thanking the water for just now filling because it gave him a great excuse not to look at her for a moment, "I know I promised it would never happen like _that _ever again, but what if I.. you know.. I just.. I want to. I mean.. after I wash and.. yeah." He looked up at her then, his face only two shades from being as red as his hair. He moved to remove his boxers.

Hermione smiled a bit and looked down at her lap. His movements prompted her to stand up, however, glancing over her shoulder at him before bending and quietly slipping out of her knickers, suddenly feeling a bit strange, and cold. She was now fully unclothed, and she shivered a bit, eyeing the warm water with longing.

If this wasn't a little awkward. What felt like ages ago they'd been at the door, snogging like mad and feeling each other up, but now? _Why'd I have to open my big, stupid mouth._

But when she'd taken off the last bit of clothing, he knew why. As much as he wanted this to be as vivid as it always was in his imagination, he knew it didn't come quickly. And he didn't care exactly if it'd take them a while to work up to that. Ron moved up behind her again, his arms wrapping around her in a possessive embrace and dipping to kiss her neck. "Love you," he breathed, brushing his cheek against hers. "Let's get in, hmm? I want to hold you properly."

Hermione turned her head to catch his lips on hers, reaching behind herself to touch his cheek reassuringly. Perfect situations took practise, and that was something of which they hadn't had much. Still, she was sure that this time would be better than the last, and even if they fouled up, they would pull through it. They loved each other, and that was what mattered, really. Finally, she extricated herself from his embrace and walked toward the edge, sliding into the blissfully warm water.

He slid into the water with her only a moment later, his arms reaching around her and pulling her into his lap. He gave her a quick smile, scooping up a handful of bubbles, and very non-nonchalantly put it on top of her head before leaning in and kissing the tip of her nose. "So what are you going to wash on me first?"

Hermione giggled as some of the bubbles popped, causing her skin to tingle, and scooped up some of the stuff herself, reaching up to gently scrub at his face. "Filthy," she repeated, though this time, there was no feigned disgust behind the words - only amusement.

Ron scrunched his nose in protest but remained quiet, his arms sliding around hers as she worked the grime off his face. Though quite suddenly his eyes twinkled, one hand tripping up to cradle a breast again. They floated just slightly in the water, he noticed. And the texture felt somewhat different. Slippery almost. Maybe because of the bubble solution in the water.

Hermione cupped some water into her hands to rinse the suds off his face, but her movements became more and more distracted, and finally, she glanced down at the hand on her breast, turning pink in the face. _It's...it's quite warm,_ she thought, scooting a bit closer. _And it's wet, and...oh, don't just sit there!_With that, she leaned in for another kiss.

Her scooting closer like that nudged him in a way that felt _quite_ wonderful, and Ron groaned as he met her lips in a particularly deep kiss. He shifted under her and adjusted her in his lap so that she straddled his legs, his other hand coming to clutch her hip.

Hermione's breathing became steadily more laboured, and she closed her eyes, feverishly attacking his mouth with hers. _He's right there,_ she thought frantically. _Oh, goodness._The tension was nearly unbearable, and she moved even closer, placing a hand against the back of his neck, and utterly unable to help herself.

That movement was _much_ more deliberate, and the reaction caused him to break the kiss with a gasp. The need to have her was clouding all reason in his mind. He could do all the things he still wanted to do with her if he was _in_ her, couldn't he? He had two capable hands. "Hermione," He groaned out, his other hand sliding down to her hip, his intentions quite clear as if he'd spoken them aloud.

Her eyes darkened at his tone, and she moved forward to find him before carefully, painstakingly, lowering herself onto him, gasping out at the invasive feeling. It still hurt a bit, but the ripped-apart sensation from their first time didn't return.

He helped support her water-weightless body, his head falling back against the rim of the bathtub as the surge of pure bliss coursed through his body. He took a sharp breath, his breathing immediately finding an irregular pattern as he fought the urge to thrust up into her. his thoughts blurred on, forcing himself to look at her. "All right?" He panted in a lust-darkened voice.

"Y-Yes," Hermione gasped, closing her eyes as she moved herself up again, slowly, then back down as the water permitted. "Are...you?" This time, she tossed her head back a bit as some of the pain vanished, giving way to something that actually felt quite nice. Was _this_ what it felt like? Or the beginnings of it, really?

"_God,_yes," he hissed in one breath, unable to keep the small moan down at the sight of her like that. The bubbles made it hard to look at her properly, but her expression alone sent another little shot of pleasure through his veins. He slid one hand between them, remembering a little bit about what she said about touching the right places when they'd first done this. Could he do both with her in the position she was in. His thumb sought out the source of her pleasure experimentally, eyes trained on her face.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she glanced down, her breathing rate now entirely irregular. "_Oh-_" she hissed after a bit, closing her eyes again as he teased her. "Ohgoodness, _yes,_" she gasped, now feeling definite waves of bliss.

He couldn't hold the urge back any more. Her moan undid him and he held her steady with his other hand beneath her arse, thrusting up painstakingly slow into her. Another hard jolt of bliss. Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned again, fighting off the urge to curse in his haze. Hermione hated when he swore, but _fuck,_she had no idea how amazingly wonderful she felt around him. He stroked her faster, sucking his head to press his face into her neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried out again in pure pleasure, quite sure there was no better physical feeling in the world than this. This- it was progressing from "possibly good" to utterly _wonderful,_and she couldn't stifle a moan in the form of his name.

"_Guh,_ canImove? I just.. I gotta.. oh god, you're so.." He wanted so badly to just hold her still and thrust into her, because god when there was movement like that just right there oh god, he felt like he would die from that feeling. "Or you. Just please... _please_,"

Hermione pulled back and stared at him through her haze, unsure of what he meant. "W-What? You mean..." Experimentally, she swayed her hips a bit, sitting up.

"_Fuck,_yeah," he groaned, his hips automatically moving to meet her the moment she swayed. He moved his other hand up her back and down, dragging his fingertips along her spine before moving back to her hip again. Without even thinking about it he ducked his head, his lips brushing against the top of her breast before finding her nipple and running his tongue over it.

Hermione continued to move about on his lap, closing her eyes and tilting her head back in utter bliss as her nipple hardened under the tongue's rough contact. Wet, curly strands of hair fell forward and stuck fast to her temples. "Yes," she groaned. "_Yes!_" Something was building up below.

There was an urgency in her voice that some unknown part of Ron knew. Both his hands slid to her hips then, guiding her into a pace he had a handle on. With every down thrust he ground her into him, shifting his hips just enough so that he moved just in her alone. The sensation made his eyes roll back again and he brought up the pace, his mouth closing around her areole and muffling his moans.

Hermione felt herself pulse at the movements, as if she was riding on some sort of high wave, and about to hit shore. "Keep on," she panted. "Oh. _Oh, yes!_" Several moments later, her eyes widened, and she tightened around him - and it was then that she released herself at long last, not being able to bite back a cry of pleasure as it happened.

The building pressure in his belly had quickly grown from a pain that just wouldn't go away to slowly escalating into bliss, and he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could hold out. Until she'd encouraged him like that. His grip on her sides tightened as he felt the slow escalation suddenly rear up on him but _oh fuck_ did she just suddenly go but he couldn't finish the thought because his brain had quit functioning. He met her cry with his own as he thrust up into her and came, his whole body going rigid. He forced himself to keep on, make it worth every last second, but when the last of his orgasm hit his bloodstream he literally melted bonelessly back into the water, his grip on her hips slackening.

Hermione, panting and gasping for breath, sank back into the water with him. A bit afraid he was going to sink, and that she'd drown them both, she managed to pull herself off of him and move farther down his legs, her whole body feeling utterly slack. She peered into his face, her lips slightly parted. "I- oh," she panted. "Are you okay?"

"Marrrvelously so," He said thickly, letting his head drift beneath the bubbles and water for a moment. He closed his eyes, counted to five and came up again, suds clinging to his face and hair. "_Guh..._I think I've lost all will to move."

"Erm- sorry?" Hermione attempted, clearly not sorry at all. She smiled a bit and slid completely off of him then, moving to float next to him and gather him into her arms for a warm embrace.

Ron moved back into her embrace without difficulty, curling himself around her and nuzzling into her neck. The top of her head was still dry. He gave a sleepy-sounding laugh. "Your head's still dry and I can still see filth on my arms and I think that was probably the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life can we do it again?"

Hermione blushed. "I only cast one Contraceptive Charm," she confessed. Truthfully, she'd cast it on herself shortly after waking up from a very nice dream that morning, determined to have what she wanted that very day. "But I'd- I'd love to, really. Let's clean you up, first."

"Wash behind my ears? You have the best fingers ever and god it feels good when you scratch in my hair like that, you minx," He growled, curling his hand behind her to give her a soft pinch on the arse.

Hermione swatted at the hand, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Fine, I'll wash you, if you promise to carry me for a bit if I'm too bow-legged. I can say I twisted my ankle; I just don't want people to notice me if I'm hobbling about." Her eyes glittered mischievously.

He let out a deep-throated laugh, nuzzling her neck. "I like you bow-legged," he teased, nipping the spot lightly. "I promise. Just don't forget to use your nails."

Hermione shivered at the nip and started to work behind his ears, massaging the skin. "Don't, you're going to make me want it again," she scolded, though some part of her was all for a second round. And perhaps a third...


End file.
